Reminisce
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: One-shot story I wrote a while back and wanted to share with all of you. Warning: Yaoi ahead, which means boyxboy love. No lemons, just fluff memories of passion. Pairing: Heba and Atem (don't like, don't read.) As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged, flames aren't.


**Reminisce**

AN/: One shot only everyone. There will be no continue after this. This idea just hit me suddenly a little while ago and I thank you Inu-chan for being the inspiration for it with the wonderful rp's we have been doing and the great lemons you have writen. Anyway everyone pleae tell me if you like it or not and feel free to leave comments and/ or suggestions.

Disclimer: I don't own Atem or Heba or Yu-Gi-Oh, but damn do I wish I did. This story idea and plot however were all mine. Take that lawyers!

He sat there, a smile of the most warm and tender nature on his lips. The wind, warm and smelling of salt carried from the river Nile and the desert entering his nostrils as he inhaled. The wind played with the tri-colored locks of gold, black and tscarlet. His eyes, half lidded and as warm as his smile sparkled as he sat there on the railing of his balcony, one leg over the edge, the other in the railing with him, foot planted on the rail and arm resting there on his knee cap. The beams of Ra high in the sky kissed his tanned skin, warming him with its caress. His tunic fluttered in the breeze, but all of these details were lost on him as he stared down at the railing, but didn't really see it as lost in thought as he was. His mind carried him back to a decade prior or more accurately to a boy who had stolen his heart all of those years ago.

Heba Moto, former servant to the royal family, his childhood friend, and up until a few weeks ago his secret love. His smile got wider as he thought of that day again. The words had just slipped out, those three words he had feared saying due to the fact he hadn't wanted things to become awkward between them and ruin their friendship. Ra if he had known that things would have become so much better and that they would have gotten so much closer with his confession, he would have shouted it to the entire earth long ago.

To him, things could not be more perfect than they were now, spending almost every moment awake with one another, holding Heba in his arms and kissing him with no fear, and the most recent wonderful thing that had happened between them, their night of pure and unbridled passion.

His smile reached it's fullest as he turned his eyes to his room, where a tanned, tri-color hairded young man was still sleeping. They had become one in mind, body, and soul the night past and the memory played through his mind as if he was reliving it once again. He could still hear his sweet voice calling out his name in ecstasy as they reached their fulfillment together, could still see his flushed face and half lidded eyes looking up at him with such love it made his heart swell and made him want to weep with joy. He could feel his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his touch across his skin as he spoke "I love you" breathlessly to him over and over again.

"Ra, I thank you for blessing me with his love, for that fateful day we met, for the day we confessed to one another and for the night past. i do not know what I have done to deserve this much happiness, but what ever it was, I pray that with your guidance I continue to do so."

The young man on the bed began to stir in his sleep and begn to wake so the Pharaoh got off of the railing and returned to his room, laying down beside his love and pulling him into his arms before he fully woke. He smiled again, when Heba only half conciously snuggled closer to him and placed a hand on his still bare chest, before two big amethyst eyes opened and looked into his own ruby gaze.

"Ate, good morning."

That sweet voice, sill sleepy, but filled with love further warmed his heart and he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, a short and chaste kiss before pulling back.

"Good morning my dear one. My habibi."

Heba blushed cutely at the name that Atem had permanently given him and pouted when the Pharaoh chuckled.

"St-Stop teasing me."

"I am not teasing you. Do you mean to tell me that you are still shy, even after what we shared last night."

Heba's blush got darker in response and he hid his face in Atem's chest in embarassment. This made Atem pull back and make the young man look at him.

"Heba, there is something I have wanted to ask you for a long time. I realize it has only been a few weeks since we confessed our love and only last night that we became one…"

He cut off his words there and his eyes became very serious, but retained the love, letting his eyes shine with the intensity of it where as before he had faught hard to hide it. He had wanted to say..no ask this question of Heba every since he knew of how he felt for the former servant.

Heba, seemed to become worried, for his brows crinkled in confusion and what appeared to be concern as his hands came to either side of Atem's face, cupping it tenderly.

"What is it? What is wrong Ate?"

Atem smiled and lightly shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want you to look at me when I ask you this and know that I am completely serious."

"What is it?" Heba's voice was softer as he repeated the question, a blush reappearing over his cheeks and nose and Atem got the feeling he already knew.

The Pharaoh took a breath and let it out slowly before his own hands came up and took Heba's gently away from his cheels and brought them between the both of them. He laced their fingers together and had to take another breath to calm his racing heart and finally with his voice soft and loving he asked the two words and the name of the one he loved and cherished most in the worl who could make him or break him in this moment…

"Heba, marry me?"


End file.
